Lab Rats Truth or Dare
by LovetheLORD
Summary: Truth or dare with the Lab Rats! Send in dares and ask the lab rats questions. How will they answer? Will they accept your dare? Characters: Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Marcus, Bree, Adam, Chase, Leo.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi! Welcome to Lab Rats truth or dare!

Chase: Hey! My name is Chase Davenport. We're glad to have you here today.

Bree: Nice to finally meet you! Do you like shopping? I hope you do, because I think going with ya would be fun!

Adam: Ha! This stick is shaped like a walking stick.

Leo: Hey. I am Leo Dooley. You are welcome to hang out with me at any time.

Marcus: Okay, why did you drag me here with my worst enemies? And with Leo?

Me: Because we need everyone. Well, almost everyone. I just brought you here cuz I like you. Did I just say that out loud? (Marcus does slybrow)

Douglas: What is this again? And why am I here?

Mr. Davenport: I bet you are amazed to see that I am here! Oh, you aren't. I am sure you are you just don't want to admit it.

Me: Okay, so you know why you are here, and that is to give the Lab Rats truths and dares. There are a few rules which are very important here. There will be _no_ girl+girl and no boy+boy and _no_ bad language at all. Understood? Good. So what you will do is send in a review with one dare, and one truth for any chosen character, or if you wish to, send me a truth or dare. (please do that thank you). I hope everyone understands the rules and will not violate them either. Are you ready to dare the Lab Rats and make them tell their darkest secrets? Until next time! Bye!

Marcus: Good-bye?

Leo: See ya next time!

Chase: Bye! See you later!

Bree: Still wanna shop with you!

Adam:…..

Douglas: I still don't understand why I am here, but, bye!

Mr. Davenport: Does my hair look okay? Oh, bye…. I think it's too spiky.

* * *

 **Okay this is my first, 'truth or dare' fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. Please send in truths and dares! And do not worry even if you do not see your dare in a chapter thatdoes not mean it won't show up sometime.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay** **catspats31, I did as you asked me. I changed it to the right dialogue. I actually didn't know that, that was against the rules. BTW this is all** **present tense, which is why there are no ed's.**

* * *

"Okay we are back! Now let's get on with this. The first one is a truth from Call Her Angie She Likes That, for Mr. Davenport," I explain to the crowd. Mr. Davenport walks up to me and stands by me as I read it aloud. "Mr. Davenport how many times do you admire yourself every day?"

"Not enough. Oh, no I just realized that I don't admire myself enough!" Mr. Davenport says in a panicked tone as he ran off to look in a mirror. I role my eyes.

"Thanks Angie!" I yell. "Okay next one is a dare for Chase from Angie as well. Chase, drink the milk out of a milk carton," I command.

"But, that's not proper…" "Do it!" Chase sighs and walks over to the fridge. I smile evilly as a thought enters my mind. "Hold on don't go yet, I have to speak with my manager about something," I say as I walk off into the back room. They wait for me and I soon come back, with an evil grin plastered on my face.

"Okay, we're gonna spice things up a bit. Chasey, you have to drink all the milk in the carton." I call Chase, Chasey sometimes when bad things happen to him. :) Chase gasps. "W-what!?" I nod. "Yep. Do as I say now twerp!" His shoulders slump as he walks to the fridge and drinks the whole thing. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Chase turns around and unfortunately, pukes all on the floor. "Uh Bob…"

"Puke patrol got it," Bob says carrying a bucket and mop.

"Okay now for the next one. This is for Marcus from Aliqueen16. Marcus, let Leo hit you without doing anything back," I say. This should be good. "But! He's so little and, and… Oh fine!" Leo walks over and punches Marcus in the back. Marcus's face reddens and Leo swells with pride. Huh, that was funny to watch.

"K, now for Chase from Susz. Chase, you must reenact the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you." The thing that immediately pops into my mind is, _refrigerator dance_.

"Do the refrigerator dance," I whisper in Chase's ear. His face immediately turns pink. "Uh… Okay." He starts doing the refrigerator dance. It is hilarious. Everyone is laughing. Chase finally ended it. Leo is laughing hysterically.

"I didn't know you could still do that Chase!" Leo exclaims. I laugh evilly. "Well here is one for Marcus from Susz. Marcus, you have to hug Leo." I laugh at the face that Marcus makes. He slowly moves over to Leo and hugs him. They jump back and dust themselves off.

"Ew! Gross! Thanks a lot Susz!" Leo says sarcastically. Leo and Marcus get into a fight and start hitting each other. I walk over. "Break it up break it up! Okay, now for another dare for Chase from DD4L. Chase dye your hair blond."

"Okay?" Chase walks over and grabs a bottle of blond hair-dye and puts in his hair. Gotta admit he looks funny. "Oh and one for me. Oh uh… How long have I liked Marcus? Uh I don't know when I first started liking him, but when I realized it was on Bionic Showdown." I am blushing and Marcus is looking at me very strangely. Awkward… Marcus starts to leave.

"I should go…" he says. I grab his arm. "Ah-ah no you will not! Just so you know, I am bionic, and an angry bionic girl is not pretty," I say. I puts his hands up in defense. "K, Leo, this is from TheUnknownBlock. You have to go one on one with Marcus in the Death Spiral Smackdown!" Lots of oohs and aahs came from the crowd. Leo gulped.

"Well at least I have a bionic arm," Leo sighs. Marcus and Leo walked into another room to do the face off. "Okay while they are doing that let's get on with some others. Okay this is from . Bree, and Chase, you have to switch cloths." I laugh.

"But Chase's cloths are too small for me!" Bree complains. I glare at her. "Shut it Bree. Do it. I will have no violations of rules here!" Bree and Chase sigh and go to switch cloths. They come out from the dressing room, and no one could ever look more hilarious. Chase wore a pink shirt with a peace symbol on it, and skinny jeans with hot pink shoes. Oh my word, that is so funny! Bree is wearing a white shirt with a plaid shirt over-top and black jeans with Chase's high-tops.

"Get me out of his cloths," Bree growls angrily. "This is now the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me," Chase says in a shaky voice. "Okay you can change." There was a loud banging as Leo flew into the room covered in bruises. Marcus walks out looking at Leo angrily saying, "That's the last time you give me a wedgie." I smile. "Bree I also have a truth for you. How was your first kiss?"

"Uh good let's not talk about it we broke up," Bree answers. "Oh, sorry didn't mean to pry. Oh boy, I have to eat something I don't like. Uh… Hard to think of, hard to think of!" I get an idea and go eat a mouthful of boiled squash. Ew, ew! "Okay now that, that's over. Time for Douglas and Mr. Davenport from LabRatFlutieKat. Dump every invention yours in the ocean!" I exclaim. They gasp.

"But they are so beautiful! They reflect me!" Mr. Davenport complains. I smile. "Well you have to do what I say. Do it," I say. They sigh and go get their inventions ready to dump. "The next one from Kat is for Chase, to tell the truth of who he really likes." Chase gulps.

"Uh do I have to?" I nod. "Okay, it's someone in the audience." Chase leans over and whispers something to me. "Audience! Chase Davenport likes LabRatFlutieKat! Surprise!" Chase blushes. "I bet you're glad for asking that Kat. Now for the last ones from Kat. Bree, dress like a boy for a day, and Leo and Marcus, stay in a room together for a couple hours. Alrighty people let's do this!" Bree gets dressed like a boy and stays that way the whole time and Marcus and Leo go into another room. Loud bangs and crashes are heard from the room. I snicker.

"Okay truth for Chase from Guest. Chase, how much do you truly love your siblings?" I ask.

"Well, even though they make fun of me, and throw me around, I still love them because they really are great siblings, and I couldn't ask for better," Chase answers. Lots of aw's come from the audience.

"That's sweet Chase! Now that we've had that moment, Chase, you have to do 200 pirouettes. Get dancing!" I say clapping my hands three times. Chase sighs. He starts dancing do one, then two and I'm not gonna count, he'll do that for me. "Okay yet another for Chase. Chase eat a whole mayonnaise tube, and another for Adam. Adam read a book." Chase is disappointed because he already had to drink a whole milk carton, and Adam is confused. I went into another room where Leo was sitting cross, and Bree was texting. "Guys you need to swich the settings on Chase and Adam's capsules so their cloths get switched. Got it?" They nod. "Got it." They run off and quickly switch the settings.

"Okay lots of truths from Lab Rats Rules. Douglas did you have a wife? Bree, which brother do you like best? Donald, which kid do you like best? Chase, who do you like better, Donald, or Douglas? Adam, why do you bully Chase?"

"Yes I had a wife, but she went missing, when I created the bionics. I have no idea why," Douglas said sadly.

"I'll have to say Adam. No offence Chase," Bree answers. Chase crosses his arms.

"I will have to say Chase. He's better at inventing, Adam is Adam, and Bree wants me to do all the dad type stuff," Donald answers. *shivers* "Thank you!" Chase says crossly. "But, I'll have to say that I like Douglas best. Even though he's tried to kill us multipole times. No offence Mr. Davenport."

"And the reason I bully Chase is, because hurting people is fun, Chase is easy to lift, and seeing him get hurt is just funny!" Adam says. I nod. "Okay now we've got all of them down time for the last one." I whisper something in his ear. Suddenly he turns to Spike!

"Oh no! Spike is back!" I exclaim. Inside I laugh. This is gonna be good. "I dunno who set this up. But whoever it was is gonna get it from me!" There were screams from the people in the room. Chase runs around scaring people while I stand and face the crowd.

"Well that's it for today my peeps. We will be here ready and waiting for your truths and dares. Ttyl!"


	3. Chapter 3 AN So Sorry

**I am so sorry. I'm not able to update like I would like to. I have so many things to do. And I am sad to say, but I have lost interest in this fanfiction and I don't have the motivation to finish it. I will be ending it, sooner than I thought. There will be one more chapter and that is it. I'm really sorry for people who were hoping I would continue it. And thank you all for your support. And if you like this, please check out my other stories. It would really help me if I had some more support. Thank you all you guys are wonderful.**

 **-LovetheLORD**


	4. Chapter 4

"We're back!" I yell to the crowd. The crowd cheers and I bow proudly. "Thank you, thank you. I am glad you are liking this so far."

"It's good to be back everyone! I'm sure you've been good at bringing in your homework for the end of the school year, since it is the end. And if it isn't done, make sure to bring it in," Chase says. I roll my eyes. "If Chase had an elemental power, it would definitely be fun killing." I sigh.

"Okay first up is for Adam from Susz. Adam, don't hurt Chase the whole day," I say smiling. Adam sighs.

"What? That's no fair! Can't I just skip the dare?" he asks. I shake my head. "No'p! Unless… You want to be out of the game entirely," I say. Adam shakes his head. "No, I'd rather be in the game. Can I just punch him one last time?" I shake my head.  
"No. Just go with it. It's only for one day," I answer. He drops his head. "Fine…" Adam walked past Chase and lightly hit his arm.

"Okay another for Adam from Guest. Adam, if Chase were about to jump off the roof of a building, what would you do?" I ask.  
"What do you think I would do? He's my little bro, even if I beat up on him sometimes, I'd still try to stop him. Cuz all those times, even if I think it's funny, I do it because I love him," Adam says ruffling Chase's hair. Chase swats Adam's hand away gently, and smiles.

"Okay, now I say Chadam is the best!" I say smiling. Then I laugh as I see the next dare. "Okay, the next dare is from Guest and is for Chase. Chase wear high heels for a day." I burst out in laughter at the picture of him wearing heels pops into my mind.

"Wait what? I have to wear high heels!?" he exclaims. I snicker. "Yup. Put 'em on." He sighs and leaves the room, coming back in pink four-inch-high heels. The whole audience starts laughing at the sight. Chase's face starts to steam, and suddenly he starts huffing. I stop laughing. "Uh-oh. I think we triggered Spike! Run for your lives!" Everyone starts screaming and running around until Spike finally shuts down. I sigh. "Thanks for that, Chase. Okay time for the next. From TheUnknownBlock. Mr. Davenport, please go and destroy all of your mirrors in your room full of me…"

"Actually it's my room full of _me_ ," he says pointing to himself. "Wait… Did you say _destroy_ them?" he asks. I nod. "Yep. Exactly." He starts crying. "But that room is so beautiful! It won't be as lovely and gorgeous as it used to be…"  
"Can we shut him in the bathroom" Bree asks. I shake my head. "Nah, we need him for the rest of the show." She sighs in disappointment but nods. After he came out with a tear stained face, which was really a sight to behold. "Alright, Mr Davenport, how much do you love yourself more than Tasha?" I ask.

"Um, maybe two times more…" He stops when he sees Tasha standing there with her hands on her hips. "Uh I mean two times less, because I love Tasha with my life," he said. I giggle. "Okay, now three from Call Her Angie She Likes That. Adam, let Chase punch you seventeen times without doing anything back. Douglas, out of Marcus, Bree, Chase, and Adam which did you have most fun creating? And Leo, how did you feel when you were trapped in the Davencar?" Chase started punching Adam while counting.  
"Well probably Marcus, because he was actually a success…" Douglas stops there because Chase has stopped punching Adam, and all of them were glaring at him. "What?"  
"It felt horrible! Especially since I knew that Marcus was behind it all and no one believed me!" Leo says crossing his arms. I laugh.

"Okay the last ones are truths. First one is from LabRatFlutieKat and the rest are from Lab Rats Rules. Adam if you could spend your day anywhere where would it be, and who is your favorite sibling? Douglas, how much do you love your kids, and why did you become evil in the first place, and were Adam, Bree, Chase, and Daniel actually born or were they made? Bree who is your biggest crush? Mr. Davenport, were you abusive or nice to Douglas when you were kids, and do you actually love Tasha?"

"Uh, probably the gas station, because I have always wanted to go there. And probably, Chase, cuz I get to beat him up," Adam answers.  
"I love them a lot even though they fail my plans sometimes, and the reason I became evil is because Donnie wouldn't let me make bionics!"  
"Owen. Why did you have to break up with me why?" Bree asks looking up at the ceiling. I laugh awkwardly. "Okay…"  
"I was nice! Most of the time… And of course I love Tasha! I just like my looks better than her's…" Mr. Davenport answered. I nod. "Okay, well that's a wrap! I will see you all another time! You guys are great!" "Bye!" Everyone shouts. The curtains close, and the lights go off. Then in the darkness is heard, "Wait, why didn't I get anything today?" in Marcus's voice. "Wait where is everyone. Um… Bye?"

* * *

 **I am so sorry that I ended this so soon. I just have a lot to work on and I didn't have the motivation. Thanks for sticking with me this far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have decided to do one last short chapter.**

* * *

"Okay so we are back with a few more truths and dares. Sorry, I hink everyone thought this was over, and actually I did too. Anyway, hi, and welcome back to Lab Rats Truth or Dare!" I exclaim. "First one is for Chase from Dirtkid123. Chase take out your chip and recite the digits of pi!" Chase smiles proudly. "Well that is easy." Mr. Davenport gets a chip extractor and extracts Chase's chip.  
"The digits of pi are... 141592653589793238... Um 62...?" "Wrong! You missed one!" I yell. The croud laughs. Of course I was looking off of a cheat sheet, but then who can remember all those numbers? "Chase has all that information on his chip. When he doesn't have it, he's like Adam. Well, Adam couldn't even remember those digits. Okay next one is for Marcus. Marcus you have to be Leo's slave for the rest of the show!" Marcus pouts.

"But that's not fair! I am too awesome to be a slave!" he complains. I smile. "You're right, You are too awesome..." He sighs with relief. "But rules are rules, so you have to anyway!" He groans, and in the background you here, Leo shouting orders at Marcus. I snicker. "Okay, now for Chase. Chase kiss the floor," I say. Chase sighs. He sits down on the floor and kisses it. I start laughing. I take a picture of it. "Ha ha! That's my new profile picture for Fanfiction!" I exclaim. He groans. "Okay next is for Bree." I whisper into Bree's ear, "Bree, go prank Douglas." She nods and super speeds to where Douglas is. Then we hear a screech, and thump, and a splat, and Douglas yelling, "What the heck was that for?!" Everyone starts laughing including me. Once Bree came back I said, "Okay Bree, if you could unlock another hidden ability what would it be?" I ask. She thinks about it for a moment.

"Probably mind wiping. And that includes for the person who has it," she says gesturing to herself. "So I can zero in, on all of, this," she says pointing at Adam and Chase. I nod. "Okay a dare for Marcus. Marcus I dare you to call a truce with Leo," I say. I gasps, Leo gasps. Marcus walks up to Leo. "Truce?" He hold out his hand. Leo takes it and shakes it. (lol that rhymed) "Truce," Leo answered. Everyone cheers.  
"Okay one for Leo now. Leo do you sometimes wish you were fully bionic?" I ask. He throws his hands in the air. "Of course I do! Why have just a bionic arm and leg when I could be fully bionic?" I says. I nod. "Yeah, it would be hard."  
"Chase what does it take to be mission leader?" I ask him. "Well it takes brains, and skill. You gotta know how to lead," he says. "Yeah, I guess it has to take brains," I answer.  
"Adam, I dare you to through everyone across the room," I say. Adam rubs his hands together. "Dare accepted." Everyone starts backing away, and Adam starts with Chase, ending with Marcus, and it all ends with everyone piled on the floor. It sure was a sight to see.  
"Okay truth for Mr. Davenport. Mr. Davenport if you became bionic what abilities would you want?" I ask. "Heat vision, blast wave, and sonic clap," he said. Wow, what smart choices.  
"Douglas I dare you to eat another rat's eyeball for Mr. Davenport," I say. Douglas gulps. "Do I have to?" he asks. I nod. "Yes you do," I say. He grabs an eyeball and eats it. "These have been the worst few days of my life," he says.

 **The End**


End file.
